1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hand coverings and more specifically it relates to a grip mitt. The grip mitt is claw shaped to increase the flexibility of a hand of a person wearing the mitt to grasp objects securely, will protect a forearm of the person and adjusts to fit the size of the hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hand coverings have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 133,689 to Whitaker; 1,714,648 to Walker; 2,884,644 to Jefferson; 3,377,627 to Madnick; 3,982,298 to Ota and 4,351,067 to Bartels all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.